In the pass headset or ear sets were designed to use with mobile communication devices, but in many instances individuals forget to carry the headset with them which then caused a little inconvenience. But recently with new governing laws which forbids individuals using mobile communication devices without the use of a hands free headset to allow the driver to have two hands on the vehicle steering wheel while using a mobile communication devices.
Also GPS based offender tracking system it's been in use wherein the tracking device contained a cellular or satellite module, a speaker and a microphone, used for a monitoring station operator to call in to establish conversation with an offender. Unfortunately the monitoring station conversation was broadcasted over the tracking device speaker thus every one located near by the offender could hear the conversation, as such systems violates the offender's privacy.
It is accordingly primary objective of the present invention to provide a wireless headset used with a supervisory mobile communication system which is designed to remind the user to carry on the wireless headset with the mobile communication device to ascertain the user safely use the mobile communication device hands free wile driving a vehicle, or when the user desires to have a hands free private communication with other communication device user(s).
It is accordingly another objective of the present invention to provide a wireless headset used with a supervisory mobile communication system which is designed to remind the user to carry on both the wireless headset and the mobile communication device to ascertain the user while driving a vehicle can safely use their mobile communication device hands free, or when the user desires to have a hands free private communication with other communication device user(s).
It is further objective of the present invention utilizes a wireless headset which may be use with a supervised GPS mobile communication device, wherein the GPS mobile communication device contains a cellular or satellite communication module to establish communication with a monitoring station. The GPS mobile communication device is securely attached to the person's (Offender) limp containing a short range RF transceiver used to establish RF audio communication and RF supervisory communication with the person wireless headset, Wherein when the person to be monitored moves a preset distance away from the proximity of the wireless headset, the GPS mobile communication device in response to RF communication signal lose with the wireless headset, generates warning alarm signal(s) to remind the person to be monitored to carry on the wireless headset, to ascertain the person to be monitored carry the wireless headset all the time and not walk away without the headset device.
It is further objective of the present invention that provides a wireless headset which may be used to establish a private conversation between a monitoring station operator and a person to be monitored. Herein describe as;